


i want our egos to collide

by lostin_space



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: matteo doesn't do his job, david still finds a reason to like him(title: things i want from lizard boy)





	i want our egos to collide

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "come cuddle" + an RA au from @dailyau on tumblr
> 
> (also slightly inspired by the classic noorhelm first kiss)

“Matteo!”

Matteo slowly let a smile slip onto his lips as the sound of David’s voice and angry fist sounded from the other side of his dorm’s door.  It was getting more and more frequent and he was beginning to think the RA from the floor below was just finding excuses to come up.  Or maybe Matteo had nicely implied to a few people on the floor that  _he_ wouldn’t tell them to stop if they wanted to play music even if it was a 24-hour quiet hall.  Who knows whose fault it really was.

He dragged himself to the door, opening it with a smirk.

“What brings you to my humble abode?” Matteo asked.  David looked like he was having absolutely none of it.  He usually looked like that, but Matteo was more than a little convinced that he was more into it than he let on.  More into  _him_  than he let on.

“Fucking Ben was blaring music  _again_. I know it’s a Friday night, but some people chose a quiet hall for a  _reason_.  You’re not fucking doing your job,” David snapped, stepping into his space.  Matteo leaned his head against the door, grinning blissfully at him. He looked way too good to just have stormed up here without a thought.  He had to have fixed his hair or something, maybe put on a clean shirt. Matteo knew he did the moment he heard the music start thumping.

“What are you gonna do? Report me?” Matteo asked. David scowled.

“I should.”

“Do it. You won’t.”

“Fuck you.”

“Will you?” There was that done-with-you look again. “I mean, you could just come cuddle if you wanna take things slow.”

Matteo watched him clench his jaw and purse his lips in frustration.  God, he was beautiful. How did he not have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Or literally whatever he was into? Matteo thought about reaching out and pulling him in closer, but he decided against it. As much as they teased and threw glances when they passed each other in the hall and had Grey’s Anatomy level sexual tension when they were in the elevator together, David had never given him any giant ‘I WANT YOU’ signals and he wasn’t about to cross a line he was unsure about.

“You are infuriating!” David insisted, involuntarily stepping closer. It had to be involuntary.

“Mmm, you know how to win a man’s heart,” Matteo said, touching his hand to his chest.  David huffed a heavy breath, still glaring. “Man, you can’t be this annoyed over some music.”

“It’s not the music, it’s you!” David basically spat and for the first time ever in his presence, Matteo’s smile dropped.  “You don’t do your job, you make everything a joke, you don’t listen to me, you make fun of me for  _doing my job_. You’re the most annoying person I have ever met and you  _don’t know when to stop_.”

Matteo felt his shoulders slump and it occurred to him that maybe he really had been reading the entire situation wrong.  Maybe whatever he’d been taking as flirting, David had been genuinely annoyed by. How could he have possibly messed up  _that_  bad?

He gulped, “Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I’m not done,” David said, giving a tight smile as he gently shoved Matteo into his dorm. He furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re egotistical,” Shove. “Unsympathetic,” Shove. The door slammed closed. “Selfish,” Shove. His back gently hit the wall. “And unnecessarily loud.”

“Jesus, is that all?” Matteo breathed.  Way to kill a man’s ego.

Except David was so close they were chest to chest and he could feel his breathing.  His eyes flickered around his face and, God, maybe Matteo was losing it, but it looked like they were even glancing down to his lips.  Okay, way to  _confuse_  a man’s ego.

“No!” David said, clearly really frustrated.

But then he was kissing him and they both felt a whole lot less frustrated.

“That was one hell of a series of events,” Matteo barely got to say before he closed the space between him and David again.

David’s hands slid up his chest and to cup his face while Matteo held his waist, pulling him in as close as their clothes would allow. It was good. It was  _really_  good.  Matteo’s heart was pounding in his chest and it only got worse as the kisses got a little deeper, a little heavier, and David pushed him harder against the wall.

Though he was relatively open about his sexuality now, Matteo hadn’t really come out until the summer before college.  Two years had passed and he was still trying to navigate his way around how to approach guys.  He had never had the balls to even attempt to go after a guy unless he was 100% sure that they liked men.  He was terrified of approaching the wrong person and getting himself insulted or worse.

When he’d seen David for the first time at orientation, he’d been borderline starstruck.  He was gorgeous beyond understanding and Matteo had been rendered stupid every time they spoke. Eventually, he got up the nerve to talk to him and, as he amped up the flirting, David never really shut him down. He’d get flustered sometimes, but that was about it.  But Matteo could never bring himself to do anything because he wasn’t upfront and he had no idea if he was straight, gay, bi, pan, ace, or whatever else there was for him to be.  

“So, uh, are you into me or did insulting me just get you off?” Matteo asked as David started to kiss on his neck, his long fingers slipping into the back of his hair.

David laughed as he pulled away, “I mean, I meant what I said, but, yeah… I’m into you.”

Matteo cracked a smile, “Okay, good.”

“Good?”

“Really good.”

He moved back in for another kiss.


End file.
